Something They Never Thought Of
by Little Rini
Summary: R for Rape and soon to come more violence. R
1. Default Chapter Title

I don't own any of these Chacaters except Nikkieta Cohen.   
  


A girl with red hair to the middle of her back wish unruly bangs that went every wich way. The girl has green eyes which are emtionless as a black night. She wears a black body suit and a black helment being held by her left hand at her side. She looks around as she boards some type of black metal. She sits down in the seat facing outward as the cock pit closes she says "Mission Accepted."   


(On Earth at the Perventers Head Quaters.) 

"You said Dr. J called you last night?" Trowa said looking at Heero. 

"Yes, he said that Nikkieta Cohen was coming down to earth from L0 Colony in Shi No Tenshi*. " Heero said emotionless. 

"What do you think it means?" Duo said aloud. "YOu think another war will start or is she just coming down here to be a Perventer." 

"I don't know but I'll offer her a place to stay if she needs one." Quatra said. 

"If she is down here then I'll be getting some justice served." wufie said looking upset. 

"No fighting. We know what she did was...well disshonorable but, she had her reasons." Quatra said looking at Wufie. 

"Danm right it was dishonorable. She left her job to train for something els. What was it anyways Yuy?" Wufie said getting off the subject quickly. 

"She became 'The Perfect Soldier.' Dr J. said he made no mistakes on her and tripled her training because she asked for it. She talked to me on the televid phone. She isn't our old Nikkieta." he said sitting uncomfterable in his chair. 

"You mean perfecter than you?" Duo said in disbelief. "Yes." was all that Duo got out of Heero. 

"Do you think we should tell Lady Une?" Quatra asked. 

"NO!" the rest of the pilots said in unsion. "We'll say it's one of Quatra's sisters." Trowa said. Everyone nodded except Heero he was deep in thought.   


'Why are you back nikki? Is their a good reason or just hear to take care of loose ends?' he thought. 

Just then the girl from the first seen comes into the room wearing a black long skirt that flew behind her and a black long sleeved shirt with a pentical necklace and a gold necklace with the star of david on it. She looked extremely pissed and unhappy as many guards followed her. She walked infront of Wufie and pointed a gun at his head. Wufie sat still looking up at her. She took a small ring from her finger and handed it to Wufie. "I owe you this. I know I did many wrongs in the pass and no way can i ask for forgivness but i can give you something that means a great deal to me. My ring from my father. It may not be enough for you, but it's all i have also." she said puting the handle of the gun facing Wufie. "The chance to take my life." she said monotone.   
  


A/N: Ooooh I stopped right at a good part. Well please R&R tell me what you think...kay? 


	2. Something They Never Thought Of 2

I don't own any of these Characters except Nikkieta Cohen.   
  


"Do it now." Nikkieta screamed at Wufie. He looked at her confused and wondering what happened to the old Nikkieta. He did hear Heero say she had changed but this much. This is nothing like the girl his trained with for one year. 

--Flash Back-- 

"You need to be faster with the moves." a 14 year old Wufie said to a girl with red hair to her shoulders. 

She looked to innocent and pure. She was nothing like the girl in the future. "I don't want to." she said annoyed. 

Wufie kicked at her but she turned and grabbed his foot turning it. Wufie used his power to flip in the air and fell to his face. "I didn't want to but you made me." she said giggling.   


--End Flash Back-- 

Nikkieta's eyes were pleading for this. Only Wufie could see it. She didn't want this path she chosen. It was a mistake and she wanted it ended. She remembered why she wanted him to take her life and why he should be the one.   


--Flash back-- 

Nikkieta ran at Wufie and punched him straight in the face and he stumbled back. Wufie grabbed Nikki's arm and pulled it around her. Nikki cried out in pain and Wufie released and looked at her confused. 

2 weeks later. 

Wufie knocked on Nikki's door but had no answer. He opened the door and saw blood all over the floor and saw Nikki's body with her wrist slit. Wufie went to her side and picked her up shaking her. Nikki's eyes opened and looked up to Wufie. "You weakling! This is dishonorable to me! This is why you have been delicate lately!" he screamed and walked out. 2 days later Nikki disappeared. 

--end flash back-- 

Wufie looked at her wrist and saw they where covered. "Show me your wrists." he said coldly. She looked at him in fear then looked at the rest of the pilots. Duo was trying to talk the guards into leaving while the rest were watching them intently. She looked at Heero who's eyes were questioning her. SHe looked back at him. "No..." she said in a low whisper. "For me to forgive you, you have to show me your wrist...now." he said. 

Nikki backed up and set the gun on the table. She lifted up her sleeve to show scars from her cutting but non new. "Other arm." he said commanding. She showed her wrist with no new cuts to be seen. Wufie looked at her. She was so different. "That's not the reason why you came here." Heero said. 

Nikkieta looked at Heero and grabbed her gun. "Why would you care?" she said and walked out. "Im going to talk with Lady Une." she said. 

Once Nikkieta was gone everyone tried to gain the upper hand of the moment. "Do you think-" Quatra began "No." was Trowa cutting him off.   
  


(Lady Une's office) 

"You want to be a perventer?" Une said looking at her job description. 

Nikkieta nodded "Though, I can't work every 24/7. I have loose ends to tie." she said. "You don't have to pay me, I just need something to preoccupy me." she said Une raised an eyebrow. 

"How do you get money?" she asked. "I have no need for it. I wont be here for very long..." nikki said looking away. 

"Your hired. You start today. We will have to see all your skills and speak with Relena Peacecraft about you, but you can stay here for today if you would like." Une said handing her back the papers. 

"I need to talk to Relena please." Nikki said looking at Lady Une. "What for?" Une said. "It's about a gundam I have. The last one." she replied and walked out. 

( In Relena's Office) 

"Miss Relena, their is a lady here to see you, she says her name is Nikkieta Cohen." her secretary said on the inter comm.. 

"Tell Her I'll see her." Relena said with a confused look. 

As soon as the door opened Relena regained her poster. "I have a gundam and I want it gone. I need you to get rid of it. Please." Nikki said looking at Relena. Her eyes weren't emotionless they where full of pain and regret. 

"How did you get it?" Relena said a little shocked. "I was trained to fight with it, but I refuse to. I don't need... I don't WANT to fight." Nikki said in a shaky voice. 

"Don't worry, just let Heero Yuy know where it is and he will take care of it." Relena said. "Do you want to talk about it?" Relena said looking at Nikki. 

"I don't know how...." she said. "Sit down please, we'll talk about it." Relena said standing up and leading Nikki to a place to sit. 

Nikki sat their for a moment looking at Relena Dorlian or Relena Peacecraft. 'Should i let it all out?' she thought. Just then she started with out hesitation, it was time to let the past go.   


"My mother was...well I never knew. She died while giving birth to me. The man that made my mother pregnant was Adin Lowe. He named Me Nikkieta Cohen Lowe. He always hated me for causing my mother's death. He loved her supposedly. I grew up with him. He was an assassin. When Heero Yuy was assassinated he met a boy my age with no name. Adin called him Adin Lowe Jr. and he normally got the attention...well If there was any. I never really talked to him. I never really talked to anyone. Adin always told me to not talk to anyone. So, I just didn't talk. Though, the boy was kind. He tried to talk to me. He didn't understand what pain I had inside. A few weeks before his death he met a man named Dr. J and gave Adin Lowe Jr. him. We stayed a week with them and then my dad was killed...infront of me. I remember it..." 

--Flash Back-- 

A girl with red hair and bright green eyes ran through the chaos crowd. "FATHER!" she screamed. She made it to a body on the ground with blood pouring around it. She screamed. Even though this man never regarded her or ever showed love she still cared for him. She shook his body. "Father wake up! Wake up!" she screamed louder. "Quiet!" a voice from behind said. The girl turned around to see a man with a mechanical hand an long white hair and a mustache. "Please help Dr. J. He.." she said. "He's dead. Come with me I will take care of you." he said walking off. 

At first the girl didn't understand. Her father had just died and here this man was telling her he would take care of her. "Are you coming or not?" the man said annoyed. The girl looked back at her father and looked at the blood. She ran over to some flowers in the park next to were he was. She grabbed some flowers and put them next to her father. "bye.." she said and ran over to Dr. J. 

--End Flash Back-- 

"You would think any child would be mentally tormented by it but I wasn't. I grew to understand it. I grew to hide the pain. I trained with Adin. Year after year was hell. The pain was awful, I couldn't stand it. Though I went through it. 4 years before Operation Meteor I was sent on different training's. I met Duo, Quatra, Trowa and Wufie. That's when I started to cut my wrist. I did it to relive my pain. It helped sometimes. Wufie caught me doing that and thought I was trying to commit Scucide. Since then he calls me weak and dishonorable. I was trying to end my life. I hated it. Then I left Wufie's Colony back to Dr. J. This hole time he was turning Adin into 'The Perfect Soldier.', but he forgot one thing that could mess it all up. My friendship with him. Adin cried when he heard me screaming at Dr. J for what he did." 

--Flash Back-- 

"HOW COULD YOU?!" a 14 year old Nikki screamed at Dr. J. "How could you do that to him. You should have done it to me. He did nothing at all to deserve this! 

Dr. J looked skeptical at the girl. "I thought you hated it here." he said. She nodded. "I do, but it doesn't mean you can take away a boys emotions!" she screamed. 

Adin walked into the room with emotionless eyes. "What's going on?" he said in a monotone voice. Nikki looked at him and she almost screamed at Dr.J again but kept her temper. 

"You will train me as well. I will not let him be hurt any further. As long as I am back, he is left alone. I do have the power against you. It's called youth." Nikki said in a threatening tone. Dr.J grabbed her wrist with his mechanical hand. "Listen young lady. I don't know what happened to you while you were gone but stop it now! You don't know what your getting yourself into." Dr. J said coldly and let her wrist go. Nikki stopped off.   
  
--End Flash Back-- 

"Since then I have been trained as well. When Adin was given his code name 'Heero Yuy' and left I asked for harder training. He gave it and slowly but surely my humanity was killed. I kept it though, hidden deep within. I kept my eyes emotionless but I could show emotions in a different way. For 2 years I trained. When I heard they got rid of the Gundams I planned on destroying mine. Though, Dr. J. Didn't like that I still planned for it. He intensified my training. Trying to kill me. I stayed strong remembering that one Gundam still remained. One Gundam prevented me from dying because I know I had to get rid of it. So I had planned for a mission. Which I took. It was to leave for earth destroy the Gundam and see what I can do as a Perventer." Nikki said slightly out of breathe. 

Relena smiled warm heartedly. "Welcome to the Sanq Kingdom. You are welcome here." she said in a calm and soothing vioce. Nikki smiled slightly and walked out to finished some more of the things she had planned.   


A/N: OOOhh, what other things? hehhe well R&R cause you know you wanna!   



	3. Something They Never Thought Of 3

I don't own anything except Nikkieta.   


Nikkieta stood out in the rain as the night began to show. Her arms were wrapped around herself and she stood out in the rain looking down at the ground as her shirt and skirt sticked to her. She knew people where looking at her. She was in the Sanq gardens. She had no where els to go. Finally after hours she looked up in the sky as her eyes slightly darkened she walked off to the forest. 

Heero watched Nikkieta from a distance and once she began to walk off he quickly followed. She ran pretty fast but Heero kept up. She stopped in a slightly plain field. She pulled out a remote and pushed a few buttons. Soon the ground shook and it opened into a underground base. Nikki jumped down to the floor from a 50 ft. drop. She landed on her feet and she headed to the left. Heero quickly jumped down once he saw the base closing. What he saw was amazing. 4 Gundams stood infront of him. A blue one had a saber and a buster riffle. A pure white one stood to the far right and it only had two buster riffles and angel wings. The last on to the left was green with some blue an white spots. It held a scythe and a saber with an extending claw like Shelong. The one behind him was the one Nikki had ran to. It stood tall with red fire patterns on it the rest was black. It held a scythe, twin buster riffle and angel wings with a black shield. 

Nikki looked up at the Gundam. "I HATE YOU!" she screamed out. She pulled up a long round black object with a button on the top where her thumb is. She ran over behind the farthest gundam. "If I can't get anyone other than Heero to take care of this, then I'll do it on my own." she said and began to press the button. "Why not me?" he spoke up. Nikki pulled out her gun and aimed it at Heero. "How long have you been here?" she said in a harsh tone. "Since you came here." he said coldly. "Go before you die along with me." she said. "Taking the weak way out? That's not like Nikkieta Cohen Lowe." he said coarsely. "Nikkieta Cohen Lowe is dead! It's Nikkieta Cohen." she said and looked down at the object she held. "You haven't answered my first question. Why not me?" he said. "Because you would most likely keep it." she said in a cold and harsh tone. "I need this thing gone. All it does is plague my dreams and my life." she continued. A shiver ran up her spine as she just noticed she was wet. "Your cold?" Heero said looking at her. "No." she snapped back while walking over to the panel on the left wall. She typed in a code and the roof opened once again. "Get out." was all she said. He nodded and looked around. She pointed to the hanging rope coming down a bit infront of her Gundam. He walked over to it and held on. It went up and he left as quick as he came.   
  
Once Heero got to the top he hid behind some trees. Mean while Nikki counted to 60. '57 58 59 60' she finished and grabbed the rope. She held on but not tight enough since once it began to come up she slipped on her foot and hanged by the rope. She swigged intill she had a good enough swing and high enough to leap into the air and make it to the surface. Once her feet hit the ground the under ground warehouse closed. Nikki looked around and began to run back to Perventer Headquarters. Heero watched her run. He remembered her when she would run during the test Dr. J would give. She ran gracefully just like she was now. Heero followed her from in the shadows. Nikki rushed up the stairs and into her office that had her name on it. Nikki sat down on the couch and quickly fell asleep.   
  
Heero watched Nikki sleep. She didn't look innocent like she use to. Her lips are in a thin line, but when she was younger a small smile played across them. 

--Flash Back-- 

A 14 year old Heero looked down at the sleeping figure. She looked so innocent so pure. Though, no one can be truly innocent she sure did make it look like you could. Her life a living hell yet, she looked innocent. Like nothing wrong had happen in her life. Maybe to her that's how it was, but to him, she had lived hell and back like he was right now. 

His hand silently fell to her soft cheek and wiped away some strands of hair. She moved her hand and rubbed her noise. He smirked slightly as his hand left her cheek. Her facial expression changed once his hand left her cheek. He's smirk turned into a smile. 'So, she does care.' he thought and walked off to his room. 

--End Flash Back--   


Heero looked at his hand and Nikki's face in curiosity. His hand lightly brushed against her cheek. Nikki's eyes snapped open and she grabbed his arm in the speed of light. Heero looked slightly upset. He knew this was the reaction he would get, but he didn't want it. Nikki's face slightly softened. "Heero?" she said slightly in disbelief to why he was here. Heero slightly flinched. 'My code name' he thought. Nikki let go of Heero's arm and looked at him questioningly. "Why are you here?" she asked. He stood their looking down at her. Her red hair flowing around her as she laid on the couch. Heero kneeled down to her face. He lowered his head to hers. Nikki slightly in shock at how close he was didn't notice when his lips touched hers. Nor did he notice his hands on her cheeks. 

The door of her office was opened and a "HOLY SHIT!" came from Duo who stood their looking at the two of them. The sun was up and the birds were chirping. "DUO!! OUT!!" Nikki screamed and he slammed the door shut running his but to the kitchen to eat his last meal.   


A/N: AHAHAHAH. Sorry, hehehe. Well I tried on this one. More action in the next one though. Sorry for making this sooo short. R&R!!!   
SNOOGENS!   



	4. Something They Never Thought Of 4

I don't own Gundam Wing, but I do own Nikkieta.   


"Did you not think of the consequences? Dumb girl!" Dr. J shouted through the Vid phone. "I don't know what came over me, I am sorry." Nikki said as she looked at the ground. 

"Sorry can't change the fact that you are turning yourself into a useless human. You will stay the Perfect Soldier, if you want to or not." he said and cut off the transmission. 

Nikki sat down in her office chair and saw she had an e-mail. "Mission Accepted." she said dryly and walked out of her office.   


-- Perventers main Kitchen --   


"Wow, you look unhappy." Duo said to Heero who had just walked into the room. Heero shot Duo a ever so famous Death Glare. 

"Sorry about earlier. Lady Une told me to get Nikki. Didn't think you'd be in their doing the naughty with her." Duo said with a smile. Heero grabbed Duo by the collar. "If word of what happened gets out to anyone, I will personally skin you alive." Heero said coldly and let go of Duo's collar. 

"It's a miracle! He said more than two words!" Duo shouted as Heero exited the room.   


-- Lady Une's Office -- 

"You sure you can do this?" Lady Une asked looking at Nikki. Nikki nodded her head. "Just give me the location and I'll take care of it." she said in a monotone voice.   
  
"all right, we'll need you in Russia in about 3 hours. With no gundam. We'll supply you bombs and everything." Lady Une said. Nikki nodded. "Understood. In the e-mail you said this was a mission. I don't fail missions. I'll contact you once Im in Russia." Nikki said and walked out. 

"I hope this works. For Relena's sake." Une said to herself. 

-- Airport 2 hours and 58 minutes left. -- 

"Welcome to Galactic air lines enjoy your flight." said the young waitress for the plane as Nikki sat down next to the window. 

'One last mission. You promised me one last mission.' Nikki thought as she looked out the window. "A Penny for your thoughts?" said a low voice. Nikki looked to her side to see Heero sitting next to her. 

"Well?" he said looking into her green eyes searching for an answer. "Non for right now." she said and walked off to the first class area. 

-- First Class Area -- 

"You have 2 hours a 52 minutes to get this done. Can you do it?" said a mechanical voice from behind Nikki. 

"Haven't failed you yet, nor will I fail Relena." she said not looking behind her. "It's not a mission from Relena." the voice said. "True, but it's for Relena." she said and continued to walk. 

Nikki sat down to the near front seat. "How are you holding up Ms. Relena?" she said to the person sitting next to her. "Fine, thank you. Please don't call me Ms. Relena. Just Relena." Relena said to her. 

Nikki nodded. "I'll be in the second class area. Push this button if you need me." she said while handing her a flat object.   
Then she headed back to her other seat. 

-- Back to Second Class Area -- 

"How is Relena?" Heero said as Nikki sat down. "She is just fine. I have everything under control. Enjoy your time away from the Headquarters." she said while pulling out a small laptop. "Why don't you do the same?" he said while going to shut the laptop. Nikki grabbed his wrist and squeezed extremely hard. "I have more than one thing to do at the moment so if you could be so kind to leave my laptop alone. I will let go." Heero nodded and Nikki released his wrist. 

Nikki opened the laptop back up and she typed away with a emotionless mask over her face. 

-- 1 hour and 21 minutes left. -- 

Nikki sat in her seat with her eyes closed and in a very light sleep. 

-- Nikki's Dream -- 

Nikki stands in a solid black area. "Well, very original." she says with no humor intended. A figure appears infront of her. She reaches for the figure but her hand's wrist it grabbed by a mechanical claw. She looks to her side to see Dr. J with an upset look. "No touch." he says. 

Nikki looks at the figure and it turns into another version of herself. Though she is smiling and her eyes are filled with joy. "What is this?" she says turning her head to look at Dr. J. but only to find Trowa their. "What you could have been." she turns back to look at her other self and turns back to Trowa to see Wufie. "The true you that you denied." he says. Her other self smiles warmly and taps Nikki on her shoulder. Nikki looks at her other self with great confusion. "Look." she said pointing at Wufie who is now Quatra and Duo next to her. "We always knew you had a soft side." Quatra says. "Even if you dislike showing it, it's still their." Duo said with a smile. 

Nikki turns back to her other self who is now emotionless like her now. "Though you have chosen this path, the other path..." her other self says while changing back to her happy self. "The other path is still open. If you want it." she finishes. 

"You, have to make a dissuasion. Not now though, but, the choice will come." Heero says while he stands where Duo and Quatra once where. 

-- Back to reality. -- 

Nikki is being shacked slightly. "Wake up." Heero says and her eyes snap open. Nikki raises an eyebrow. "Where here." he says and walks over to First Class. 

Nikki looks at her watch. "22 Minutes left." Nikki stands up and grabs her back pack while shoving her laptop in it. She rushes out the exit to the nearest phone.   


-- in the Airport in Russia. -- 

Nikki stood at a pay phone. "Hello?" Lady Une says on the other line. "This line is clear, I cleared it with my laptop, Im in Russia and Heero is with Relena. Im going on my own now." she said. "Good, get to the exit and a man with a sign with your name is their. He has the explosives. Good luck." Une replied and hung up. 

Nikki headed to the Airport Exit and saw the sea of people.   
  
Nikki tried to stay unnoticed and did so. She say the man with the sign and her name on it in black. She walked over to him. He smiled. "Nice to meet you, my name Is Brian and this is 2 bags full of explosives." he said pointing to the bags to his side. She nodded and grabbed them. "Wait a minute. I need ID." he said looking at her. She pulled out her Colony L1 ID and he looked at it and nodded. She grabbed the bags and headed to her hotel room. As soon as she could get away from this crowd the better. 

-- The Hotel. Also has Relena and Heero in there. -- 

Nikki opened the bags and smiled evilly. Everything she asked for. 'Bombs, Grenades and guns.' she tried to control a laugh. Knowing she was taking people's life again, made the insanity in her show. She laughed, not out of joy but of the irony. What she wanted to do down here was to stop with the killing, yet she is just killing even more. 

As she set the explosives in her long black trench coat and some in her back pack she let her mind drift. 'Heero.' she thought. No, he was not Adin (Or Odin, I have seen it both ways.) He was nothing like Adin. He is not so low to be called Adin. The kiss was soft and short. Nikki brought her hand up to her lips and lightly touched them. 'Weaknesses are for later. Not now.' she told herself while putting her trench coat on. She rested the back pack on her shoulders and that's when she felt the other person in the room. 

"Heero." she said coldly. "Where are you going?" he replied stepping out of the shadows. "You know well as I do, that a new threat has showed up." she said and grabbed a pony tail. "So, Im taking care of the main area. Take care of Relena at the meeting. I wont come back. Lady Une already knows this." she said and put her hair up in a high pony tail. She felt his strong hands on her shoulders. He lowered his lips to her ears. "Why did you come back into my life only to leave?" he asked. "If I destroy them, I can be free. I will get rid of each gundam on my own. In 11 hours, all gundams will be erased from existents." she turned around and looked at Heero. "Understand Im doing this for humankind. Not just for me. I believe in what Miss Relena says 'Destroy all the weapons.' I believe it will work. If we don't try, we'll never know. So Im taking a chance." once she finished she walked out leaving Heero by himself. 

As Nikki walked out a lone tear fell down her cheek but she quickly wiped it away. 'Im sorry, Heero.' she thought and exited the Hotel.   
  


A/N: That's it for this chapter. I tried to improve it. Well, R&R. Thanks ^_^ Oh and sorry if their is any OOC. 


	5. Something They Never Thought Of

I don't own any characters except Nikki.   
  


She quickly ran through the shadows as she placed the bombs in all the right places that Lady Une had instructed her to. Once she was finished with the first part of the building she looked at her watch. 'Dr. J should have called by now.' she thought, but dismayed it and went on to the other side of the base to set the rest of the bombs. 

-- 3 hours later -- 

As Nikki finished loading the hole base with explosives, she headed to a field. She held the same object she was holding when Heero found the other gundams. Her thumb hovered over the button. 'Hitting 2 birds with one stone' she thought. As her thumb was heading for the button her head jerked up as the alarms went off. 

She ran as fast as she could away from their but was stopped by guard dogs and the guards. She looked around and pressed the button. The base blew up into pieces. Rocks and pieces of the building flew everywhere. 

-- Meanwhile at the place Nikki kept the gundams. -- 

The hole place blew up. The grass began to catch on fire and the smoke build up. 

-- back at the base -- 

The guards where so occupied trying to prevent from getting hit that they never noticed she was sneaking away. 

A man with dark brown hair and green eyes grabbed Nikki's arm and smiled evilly. "So, we have you. The captain will be pleased that you are here." she was pulled away from the base over to a helicopter. As she was being shoved in she saw a man with dark blue eyes and short dirty blonde hair. His outfit and metals showed that he was the captain. He said something in another language to the pilot and nodded and the helicopter took off. 

The first man let go of her and she was shoved next to the captain. "So, you are the one who destroyed my base?" he said with a heavy German accent. 

She did nothing at first but the other man with brown hair pulled out a gun and pointed it at her. She looked up to the man and saw the fear in his eyes. She turned to the captain and as opening her mouth to say something she reached for the mans gun. She took it and shot him in the head. The helicopter swivel and she lost balance landing against the far window. She dropped the gun by accident and heard several guns click off of safety. She looked in front of her to see every gun being pointed at her. "Hai." she said. "Vhat?" asked the captain. She forgot, they speak no Japanese. She nodded her head saying "Yes." and turned to face the window. She saw the base burning and smiled. 'No more Gundams.' she leaned back and didn't care if guns where pointed at her. She was willing to die, but not before the captain did. She heard them speak in German. She then, heard moving and then felt metal jab her in the back of her head, then total darkness. 

-- Hotel Relena Peacecraft is staying at. -- 

Dr. J walked up limping to the front desk. "I need to speak with Heero Yuy." He said in urgency. The man at the desk nodded. 

Soon enough Heero was walking out of the elevator. Dr.J rushed over to him and that's when you could see all the dry blood on his face and the cuts all over him. Heero looked at him questionably. "Nikki is in trouble." Dr. J said to him. Heero looked at him. "And she destroyed the gundams while destroying the base." he finished. "If she finished her mission she should be back soon." he replied. "That's the problem, the Captain of the organization she was destroying got her. She sent me a transmission a few minutes ago. Then, knocked her out or took away her mini computer." he said. "WHy do you look like shit?" Heero asked. "I tried to save the gundams but almost got killed." "Your a fool." heero said. "So you will not help her?" Dr.J replied. "I never said that, I just need a lead on to where she is." he said. "We have no idea, we just know they where German." "Then why where they here?" Heero asked him another question. 

"My files where erased along with the gundams. You'll have to look at the Presenter's files." he said. Heero nodded and began to walk back to the elevator. Dr. J grabbed his arm. "Don't let me down, or her." he said and walked off. 

Heero just watched him leave then went to his room to take care of Relena and get the files on the organization here.   


-- In Ashuitz, Germany --   


Nikki slowly woke and found her self in a cell with many guards around it. The place looked old as mold was on the bars. She looked around and could smell something, the smell of "Burning Flesh." she said aloud. "Your quick. Though bodies haven't been burned here in centuries." a man from the shadows said. She looked at him and saw the Captain. "Captain H. R. Hitler The 3rd." he said. She looked away trying to ignore the smell of burning flesh. "Why does it smell so fresh then?" she said. "The smell of Burning Flesh always stays fresh." he said smiling. 

"Looking at your necklaces I can see you are Jewish. 6. 1 Million jews died here. Wanna make it higher with one more body?" he said looking at her evilly. "But, you do have such a lovely body." he said while placing a hand on her cheek. Nikki went to slap him but found she couldn't move. "Such, beauty should not go unused." he continued as his hand traveled down to her two mounds of flesh upon her chest.   


Nikki looked away and closed her eyes ignoring his presence. Her eyes opened up once she felt him grab her sensitive skin. She looked at him and spit in his face. "BITCH!" he yelled and shoved her against a wall. 

"Sedate her, I'll be back later on." he said and walked off. The guards began to circle the room. She looked to her left and saw a bucket. She tried to get it but remembered her hands are tied behind her back. She lifted her feet in the air and kicked two off the men away. The others grabbed her feet and restrained her down. She squirmed under their grasp but to no avail. They soon pulled out a needle and injected it into her shoulder. Then, everything went black.   
  


-- Back at The hotel -- 

'Germany... That has to be where they are.' Heero thought. He heard a knock on the door and looked up. He grabbed his gun and opened the door. He saw Relena standing their. "Im going to the ball they are throughing for me. Millardo wanted me to inform you of this." she nodded her head and walked off. 

Heero had an inner conflict. 'Find Nikki or go with Relena. Either way one of them will die.' he thought. He heard a beeping sound from his vid phone. He opened it and saw Duo. "Hey, where's Nikki? I wanted to talk to her about getting some ammunition she asked for." he said smiling. "She was taken by the captain from the organization she went to destroy." Heero replied. "What?! That's not like her!" Duo screamed through the vid phone. 'Hilde, Germany.' Heero thought. "Is Hilde in Germany still?" Heero asked. Duo looked at him. "Yeah, what's that got to do with Nikki?" he asked. "That's where Nikki is, can you or Hilde get there?" he asked. Duo nodded. "Hilde can look around and I can get their in about 5 hours by plane." Duo said. "Good, do so." he said and ended transmission.   


Then Heero rushed out the door to catch up with Relena to ensure her safety.   


-- Perventer HQ --   


Duo contacted Hilde. "Hey Hilde-babe. I need a favor." he said smileing. Duo told Hilde the hole problem.   


"Oh, I'll get right on it." Hilde said smiling. "Thank's babe! Heero said she would be in Gemany." he smiled and ended transmission. 

Duo stood up and stretched "Well now to head to Germany." he said and headed to the air port. 

-- A hotel in Ashuitz Germany -- 

Nikki slowly opened her eyes to see a very well classed room. SHe looked out the window and say the words 'Hotel lighted up in red. Nikki shivered and turned around to see the captain their. She directed her eyes somewhere ells. She understood what he was here for and she wasn't going to give up her innocence that easily. 

He began to walk toward her and she immediately smashed the glass of water to the side of the table and held the cut part to him. He backed away and looked into her eyes. Such pain and furry in them. He hadn't even began to torture her but yet she seemed hurt enough. Almost made him turn back, ALMOST. He chuckled to himself. "Your weak, I wouldn't suggest doing that." he said. 

'Dammit, he's right.' she set the broken glass on the table and neared the window. "I wouldn't do that, I have guards all around this place, and they wont be as gentle as I am." he said with a sneer. 'Gentle my ass.' she thought.

  
As began to come close to her again she prepared herself for the worst tonight. She was going to loose her innocence, her virginity.

  
A/N: Im making this fic very dark now. Well, R&R.  



End file.
